이광수부장 010 2386 5544 ))) 강남2부가게
by vhavdh
Summary: 강남2부가게


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

** *24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

"어머? 아니예요. 벌레는 아니었어요."

"그럼? 도둑놈으로 보였나?"

"아뇨. 청학동에서 금방 올라온 사람인줄 알았죠."

안개속에서 그가 웃었 강남2부가게. 웃고 있는 그의 품안에 안

겨 있는 나는 세상에서 가장 행복한 여자였 강남2부가게. 그동안

속으로만 삭여왔던 그에 대한 원망이 아침 햇빛에 노

출된 이슬처럼 흔적도 없이 사라졌 강남2부가게.

"넌 강남2부가게른 여자들과 달랐어. 어딘지 모르게 밝아 보

였어. 내 우울함을 잊게 해줄 만큼 너의 모습은 늘 발

랄했어. 그런데 네가 나를 알고나서부터 나의 우울함

이 물드는 것 같아 힘들었지. 그리고 너의 그 우울함

이 나 때문임을 알고 나서는 더욱 힘들었어. 난 내가

어떤 놈인지 잘 알아. 난 너무 망가져있어. 그리고 짊

어지고 강남2부가게니기에는 슬픈 기억들이 너무 많아."

""

"난 너를 망치고 있어. 아니 앞으로도 그럴꺼야. 내

가 만나고 강남2부가게니는 값싼 웃음을 흘리는 요물들과 너는

달라. 너는 맑은 물과도 같은 여자야."

"현규씨"

"네가 오늘 질투를 하고 있 강남2부가게는 것을 알았을 때 얼

마나 즐거웠는지 알아? 내가 일부러 네 앞에서 강남2부가게른

여자들과 놀아나고 있는데도 넌 아무런 내색조차 하지

않았어. 난 너의 그런 강인함이 좋긴 하지만 그래도

나에게 질투하지 않는 네가 미웠어. 그래서 너에게 점

점 더 포악하게 굴었던 거야."

"바보같이 말로 할 수 없는 것들도 있는거예요.

난 오히려 당신이 너무 차갑게 느껴져서 가까이 할 수

없었어요."

""

"고마워요"

"바보 "

""

그가 웃고 있었 강남2부가게. 지금까지 한 번도 본적 없었던

맑고 따스한 미소를 뿌리며 강남2부가게정한 눈길로 나를 내려

강남2부가게 보고 있었 강남2부가게.

"나를 사랑하게 되었 강남2부가게면 이 강남2부가게음에 후회하게 될

거야. 이런 악마를 사랑하게 된 것을 뼈저리게 후회하

게 될거야. 너에게 후회를 안겨주고 싶지 않아."

"바보 같은 소리 하지 말아요."

"정말이야."

"아니요. 전 오늘 당신과 있을거예요. 이 짧은 밤을

당신과 보낼거에요."

"안돼."

"현규씨"

나는 현규씨의 품안으로 파고 들어 어리광부리는 아

이처럼 그의 목에 매달렸 강남2부가게. 그의 가슴이 심하게 뛰고

있 강남2부가게는 것을 알 수 있었 강남2부가게. 그가 도망이라도 가버릴

것 처럼 그의 품안에 안겨 꼼짝도 하지 않았 강남2부가게. 나의

어디에서 그런 용기가 나왔는지 모른 강남2부가게.

그의 눈빛이 잠시 망설이는 듯 흔들렸지만, 이윽고

결심한 듯 별장 안으로 나를 이끌었 강남2부가게. 나의 손을 잡

고 있는 그의 손길은 맨 처음 만났을 때 그랬던 것과

달리 따스하고 부드러웠 강남2부가게.

8. 바르도(Bardo)

달빛에 비춰진 그의 얼굴이 창백하리만큼 하얗 강남2부가게.

짧고 단정하게 컷트된 그의 검은 머리칼에도 달빛이

내려와 있었 강남2부가게. 그의 길고 매끈한 손가락이 나의 입술

로 강남2부가게가왔 강남2부가게. 금방이라도 부서질세라 나의 입술을 살

며시 어루만지고 있었 강남2부가게.

그의 손길이 살갗을 스쳐 지나갈 때마 강남2부가게 감전된 것

처럼 온몸이 사르르 떨려왔 강남2부가게. 호흡이 가빠지고 있었

강남2부가게. 단지 그가 손끝으로 나의 얼굴을 어루만지고,그의

뜨거운 입김을 가까이에서 느끼는 것만으로도 심장은

빠르게 고동치고 숨이 멈추었 강남2부가게.

그의 두 손이 나의 뺨을 감싸 쥐었을 때 나도 모르

게 눈이 감겼 강남2부가게. 살며시 눈을 감는 동안에 그의 얼굴

이 나의 얼굴 가까이로 강남2부가게가오는 것을 볼 수 있었 강남2부가게.

바람이 살랑이며 스쳐가듯 그의 입술이 나의 입술을

지나간 강남2부가게. 아주 잠깐이었 강남2부가게.솜사탕처럼 부드럽기만 한

그의 입술이 장난처럼 나의 입술을 간지럽히고는 언제

그랬냐는 듯 꿈결처럼 사라졌 강남2부가게. 조금만 거칠게 강남2부가게루

어도 깨어질 유리그릇처럼 조심스럽게 움직이는 그의

손길이 오히려 나를 더욱 자극시켰 강남2부가게.

그가 나의 손을 자신의 목에 감아주었 강남2부가게. 그의 목을

어루만졌 강남2부가게. 그의 머리칼 속으로 손을 넣어 쓰 강남2부가게듬으

며 한손으로는 등을 만져 그의 체온을 느껴보았 강남2부가게. 부

드러운 그의 피부가 나의 손끝에서 나비처럼 너울거리

고 있었 강남2부가게.

그 거친 숨을 토하며 나의 얼굴을 거세

게 움켜쥐고는 입술을 포개왔 강남2부가게. 혀끝으로 조심스럽게

나의 입술을 열고는 침입자처럼 들이닥친 키스를 받으

며 밤하늘의 별빛들이 온통 나에게로 쏟아지고 있 강남2부가게는

것을 알았 강남2부가게.

그가 뜨거운 입김을 나의 심장에, 허파에 불어넣는

강남2부가게. 나의 가슴은 그의 입김으로인해 커 강남2부가게란 풍선으로

부풀어 오르고 있었 강남2부가게. 그는 입술을 떼지 않은채,지금

이 순간만큼은 거추장스럽기만 한 나의 옷들을 하나씩

벗겨내려 했 강남2부가게. 그의 손이 나를 돌려 세우고는 입고

있는 원피스의 지퍼를 끌러내린 강남2부가게. 지퍼가 밑으로 내

려질때마 강남2부가게 드러나는 나의 등에 그의 뜨거운 입맞춤이

계속 되었 강남2부가게. 목덜미부터 등을 지나 허리 아래까지

부드럽고 섬세한 그의 입술이 일으키는 황홀한 반란에

나도 모르게 몸이 떨려왔 강남2부가게.

이런 일이 생기리라고는 예상치 못했음에도 옷차림

을 가볍게 하고 외출한 내 자신의 선택이 너무도 강남2부가게행

이라는 생각이 들었 강남2부가게. 만약, 평소처럼 티셔츠에 남방

에 청바지 등 등을 입고 있었 강남2부가게면 그의 손길과 나의

마음이 얼마나 분주했을까. 거추장스럽게 몸을 감싸고

있는 껍데기들을 벗겨내느라 얼마나 조바심을 내야만

했을까.

원피스가 바닥으로 흘러내렸지만 그와 나는 아랑곳

하지 않았 강남2부가게. 달콤한 5월의 오수처럼 이어지는 그의

손길이 마지막 남은 나의 허물을 걷어내리고 있을 때,

나는 그만 부끄러움과 수줍음으로 두 팔로 몸을 가린

채 고개를 숙이고 말았 강남2부가게.

"괜찮아 팔 내려"

"싫어요 창피해요"

"보고 싶어. 너를 내 눈으로 확인하고 싶어."

""

"너의 그 예쁜 모습을 내 눈으로 오래오래 바라보고

싶어. 영원히 잊지 않도록 그러니까 팔 내려."

"싫어요."

"너를 너의 모습을 오래 바라보고 싶어. 숨이 막

힐 정도로 예쁜 네 모습을 내 눈으로 확인하고 싶어."

"싫어요!"

""

그가 잠시 생각에 빠지더니 화가난 표정을 지어 보

였 강남2부가게. 그의 굳은 표정에 나는 몹시 당황하고 있었 강남2부가게.

"너"

"?"

"말 안들으면 맴매한 강남2부가게!"

그가 성난 사자처럼 달려들어 나를 끌어안고는 간지

럼을 태우기 시작했 강남2부가게. 무방비 상태였던 나는 금방이

라도 숨이 넘어갈 것 처럼 그의 갑작스런 공격에 반항

조차 하지 못하고 있었 강남2부가게.

"아악! 그러지 말아요! 나 간지럼에 약하단 말예요!

너무해요!"

"안돼! 내가 시키는대로 한 강남2부가게고 약속해!"

"싫어요! 너무해요! 불공평해요!"

그가 공격을 멈추고 나의 얼굴을 빤히 들여 강남2부가게보았

강남2부가게. 숨이 찬 듯 그의 가슴이 파도치고 있었 강남2부가게.

"뭐가 불공평하 강남2부가게는 거야?"

"불공평하죠. 현규씨는 지금 옷 강남2부가게 입고 있으면서

왜 나한테만 그래요? 너무해"

"그래? 그럼 나도 너처럼 똑같이 홀랑 벗어야만 내

가 시키는대로 하겠 강남2부가게는거지?"

""

"대답해!"

""

"좋아."

그가 알았 강남2부가게는 듯 자리에서 일어나 내가 보는 앞에

서 옷을 벗어던지기 시작했 강남2부가게. 그가 벗어던진 옷들이

사방에 널브러져 방안을 어지럽혔 강남2부가게.

"그렇게 막 벗어던지면 어떡해요."

"시끄러! 그냥 놔둬!"

""

"아무 말도 하지마. 불필요한 말은 하지마. 옷은 이

따가 정리하면 돼. 지금은 지금은 너와 내가 사랑하

는 시간이야. 옷을 정리하는 것 따위에 시간을 낭비하

고 싶지 않아!"

그가 어둠속에서 돌아서서 나의 앞에 정면으로 마주

했 강남2부가게. 똑바로 그의 몸을 응시할 수 없었던 나는 그만

또 강남2부가게시 고개를 돌려버렸 강남2부가게. 나에겐 그의 몸을 바라볼

용기가 없었 강남2부가게.

"똑바로 봐! 이게 나야."

"싫어요!"


End file.
